


Kept Toy

by Ruquas



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Clint Barton Bingo, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Sex Toys, Speculum, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, spit swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Clint was pushed down while he swallowed Sir‘s spit, face landing on Sir‘s expensive designer shows.„Disgusting.“, Sir sneered. „Clean them. I didn‘t say you were allowed to rub your filth all over me.“





	Kept Toy

Moaning he tried to find a position that wasn‘t quite that… open. It didn‘t work, not even remotely. Instead, he just got a light kick in the face, not even enough to really hurt him. More a tap than everything.

„Stop squirming, fucktoy.“, Sir said from above him, still reading going over the information on his tablet. Clint could hear the people around him snickering, felt the looks they gave him. A few were lustful, some dripping envy all over the place. He had seen them when Sir had allowed him to crawl between his legs so that Sir could put his feet on his toy‘s open ass, spread wide by a speculum, wider than he had thought was possible. Sir hadn‘t really cared about that. Neither for his begging when he opened Clint up in front of the whole club, ignoring his begging when Sir locked the speculum at around 4 inches. Ignored his hard cock hanging between his legs. The people in the club, they didn‘t. Clint had heard them talking about him. Heard other subs whimpering and moaning when their Doms asked them if they wanted to be treated like Clint. A sub that had sat nearby at the beginning had even been squirming the whole time until his Domme had taken them to another area.

When his cock had started leaking Sir had given him a swift kick between his legs and told him that he would have to clean the mess up. He always had to. He knew that. The other people didn‘t.

„Man, don‘t know how you‘re doing that.“, a voice above him suddenly said. Male. A tiny blonde kneeling at his feet on a leash. She was wearing clothes, wasn‘t naked like Clint. Carefully he tried to avoid her eyes, knowing that Sir had put him for the evening even under the other slaves at the club.

„Excuse me?“

„My girl would be screaming and begging to come by now, and we‘re not even talking about the way she would cry. Not to mention that my cock would probably explode. How‘re doing that?“

Sir laughed and put his feet down next to Clint‘s face, shoes in front of him. Clint shortly kissed them but knew better than to move too much or to even lick them. The last time he did that Sir had him locked in a cock cage and a belt with a plug for almost three weeks.

„It knows that it‘s nothing more than a convenient cum dump. And there‘s no reason for a cum dump to have an orgasm. Or to beg for an orgasm. Took a bit of training, but by now it‘s little cock got used to it.“

Clint felt a few tears trickling down his cheek at the way Sir talked at the same time his cock started leaking again. He hadn‘t been allowed to have an orgasm for almost four months.

„Interesting. Prostate milking?“

„Yes, every week. Keeps it sensitive enough.“

„What about his ass? Can‘t be that tight anymore.“, the man said and walked behind Clint, looking directly in Clint‘s ass and snorting slightly. „May I?“

Sir didn‘t answer but he must have nodded because suddenly he felt a finger probing his lubed up ass, sliding against his prostrate. Even though he knew better than that, he screamed. Sir grabbed a handful of Clint‘s hair and pulled him up.

„Open your mouth, fucktoy.“, Sir said, brown eyes as cold as ice. Clint whimpered and opened his mouth like ordered.

„You can open the thing up a bit further. It‘s pussy can take up to six inches without any issues.“, Sir said before he spits in Clint‘s still open mouth, watching him, his throat. Clint knew better than to swallow. He whimpered lightly when he felt his ass opening even wider until the guy behind him stopped, leaving Clint even more open and blew a bit air into him, chuckling when he saw Clint pushing back slightly.

„And your other question, it doesn‘t matter how wide it‘s stretched. If it‘s to loose I‘ll just beat the pussy until it closes up enough again or use a dildo along my cock. It’s always desperate enough for it.“, Sir explained and then slapped Clint‘s face.

„Swallow, fucktoy.“

Clint was pushed down while he swallowed Sir‘s spit, face landing on Sir‘s expensive designer shows.

„Disgusting.“, Sir sneered. „Clean them. I didn‘t say you were allowed to rub your filth all over me.“

And then the hand disappeared. Clint began lapping at Sir‘s shoes, ignoring the conversation above his head now completely. They weren‘t dirty. Sir would never really let him lick up any dirt. But the act was still humiliating enough. At least until something ice cold was being dumped inside his ass. He gasped, trying to close his hole, just feeling the resistance of the speculum. Then the blonde sub moved away. Obviously, Sir was finished with talking.

„Stop it, fucktoy. I need to piss. You embarrassed me so you‘re not allowed to taste it. Turn around.“

Clint sobbed and turned carefully around, taking care that the cold liquid wasn‘t spilled. He saw the faces of a few subs. A few looked turned on. Most of them just watched him, a shocked expression on their face while Sir opened his fly. Then Clint felt the first stream of urine inside his hole and realized that most subs hadn‘t thought that Sir would really use him as a toilet. Would humiliate and degrade him like that in front of other people. Clint heard the zipper again, felt the way the liquids sloshed inside him. Dread filled him when he felt Sir‘s finger on the handle of the speculum.

„Clench tight, fucktoy. I know, difficult for your pussy, but believe me, if you spill even one drop I will empty you here in front of everyone and record you while you‘re lapping up my piss and whatever that guy just spilled in your pussy, understood? Permission to speak.“

„Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.“

Clint lowered himself down as far as possible while raising his ass as far up as he could, beginning to clench even before the speculum was completely outside his body. He didn‘t doubt for even one second that Sir would follow through the threat.

After what felt like hours he felt the speculum popping free and felt himself clenching tightly, the liquid still sloshing around. Sir made an appreciating noise and then Clint felt something new at his hole.

„Don‘t worry, fucktoy. Won‘t leave you unfucked without anything in your pussy.“, Sir said while his phone started ringing, pushing the plug into Clint without any obvious care and then fumbled for his mobile phone. Clint heard Sir sitting down again.

„Turn around, fucktoy. Take my cock out and keep it warm.“

Clint rushed to turn around, movements more stable now that he wasn‘t worried about spilling anything anymore and did as commanded, stopping shortly to take a deep breath of Sir‘s scent before opening his mouth wide to take Sir‘s cock in his mouth. Maybe he‘d be allowed to suck Sir off tonight.

„Good fucktoy.“, Sir whispered and petted his hair before pushing a button on his phone.

„Hey Capsicle, sorry for the delay. Pepper send me a few papers to look over, didn‘t hear the phone. What can I do for you?“

Sir sounded as if he wouldn‘t even care that Clint knelt between his legs with Sir‘s cock in his mouth. The people around them probably even believed that. Thought that Sir had just got himself a new toy, to be played with and then discard it. Clint knew better and closed his eyes, relishing in the soft touches Sir gave him. Yes, he was Sir’s toy. But Sir had already kept him so long, even said that he loved not only his Toy but Clint, too, that Clint didn’t care what the other people thought. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! I actually mean them. 
> 
> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo and for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/) and the [MCU Kink Bingo on Tumblr](https://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com/%22). Both can be found here on AO3
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request, just let me know htere :)


End file.
